The transparent conductive film is a conductive film which can be coated on a surface of a substrate with high transmittance. The film has excellent optical transparency and surface conductivity, and is widely used in display field.
In the transparent conductive film, an indium tin oxide (referred to as ITO) film which has excellent optical transparency and conductivity, becomes a material which is most widely used. However, there is an urgent need for alternative materials due to indium being rare metal, a lack of resources, toxic indium oxides, and environmental protection. Currently, conductive polymers, carbon nanotubes silver nanowires, and metal nanowires, etc. are materials expected to be used to replace ITO. In comparison, the silver nanowires in the metal nanowires get a lot of attention and research due to the excellent chemical properties stability and excellent electrical conductivity of metallic silver.
In the prior art, generally a semiconductor process technology is used to achieve a pattern of a silver nanowire. Specifically, photoresist can be coated on a surface of the formed silver nanowire film layer, and then the silver nanowire pattern can be obtained by exposing, developing, and etching or other patterning process. However, since the silver nanowire film is relatively thin, falling off of the silver nanowire film or residual of photoresist on the silver nanowires may occur when peeling off by using the current conventional photoresist, thus seriously affecting the quality of products. Moreover, developing specific photoresist materials and processes for the silver nanowire film will increase costs and increase difficult in mass production.